Really?
by Luliberine en sucre
Summary: Fic qui s'appelit "Reveille toi ma jolie" Dsl, je suis nulle pr les titres et les résumés. Hermione décide qu'il y a pas que le travail dans la vie, et ca va en étonner plus d'un....
1. Cours de potion

**Chapitre 1**

Cours de potion

Hermione, assise à coté de Neuville, laissait son esprit gambader. C'était plutôt dangereux en cours de potion. Snape ne tolérait pas la moindre inattention et il était vraiment doué pour les détecter…

Mais Hermione était derrière Harry et Ron, qui avait tellement grandis qu'ils formaient une sorte d'écran devant elle.

Hermione était en train de ruminer le pourquoi du comment se faisait il que sa vie soit si ennuyeuse. Elle avait passer toutes ces années à bosser sur ces cours comme une acharnée. Ca lui avait semblé tellement bien de prendre son destin en main, d'avoir un tel niveau qu'elle pourrait faire tout ce qu'elle voulait mais…Le problème c'était qu'elle était en 7e année et n'avait aucun projet. Elle qui savait toujours tout, ne savait même pas quoi faire de sa vie! Elle était terrifiée à l'idée de prendre une décision irréversible et se retrouver dans un train-train effroyable metro/ boulo/ dodo, comme ses parents…

Hermione fit la grimace en considérant son quotidien actuel. Le qualificatif qui lui conviendrait le mieux était… hum, merdique

Snape posa une question, mais elle n'était pas d'humeur à répondre. Elle s'aplatie contre sa table, pour se dissimuler. Un léger sourire apparu sur ces lèvres. C'était la première fois qu'elle bondissait pas la main en l'air pour délivrer la réponse. La première fois!

Une espèce de sentiment d'excitation se mit à la chatouiller. Elle avait l'impression de faire quelque chose d'interdit. Comme si elle n'avait pas déjà appris tout ce cours pour être en avance et qu'elle ne connaissait pas la réponse. Elle avait presque envie que Snape la prenne en faute.

Enfin p'etre pas quand même! Qu'est ce que je suis conne! Pensa t elle et elle gloussa comme une écervellée!!!

Elle redressa la tête et son regard rencontra ceux de Snape qui au lieux d'être d'un vide absolue, exprimèrent un réel étonnement pendant une demi seconde. Il repris un air encore plus mauvais qu'à son habitude et assoma d'un jet rapide de questions un malheureux gryffondor.

Elle se rabaissa aussitôt, prise d'une envie de rire irrésistible. Le fait de l'avoir fait réagir de cette façon lui donnait un sentiment de pouvoir! Et ce petit air choqué sur la tête de Snape! Héhé! Le visage pressé contre le bois frais de sa table, elle étouffa son rire. Quand elle se fut calmée, elle se sentait mieux, en pleine forme, excitée…

Bon sang, je suis en train de péter un câble!

Personne ne semblait avoir remarqué son comportement. Sauf peut être Neville qui semblait un peu interloqué. Enfin difficile de savoir Neville avait toujours un air ahuri.

Elle tourna la tête vers les slytherins,et croisa le regard de Draco. Il lui adressait cette espèce de sourire moqueur et vicieux.

Saleté, tu perds rien pour… Mais Hermione ne se laissa pas emballer

dans sa colère.

Sa bouche s'étira en un sourire malicieux et sa langue pointa pour humidifier sensuellement ses lèvres. Joues rosies et regard étincellant.

Le portrait fit l'effet d'un électrochoc pour Draco. Les yeux lui sortant presque des orbites, il émis un espèce de petit glapissement, qui lui valu le regard étonné de ses camarades.

Oui, elle en avait marre de sa vie ennuyeuse et maintenant qu'elle en avait prix conscience, Hermione allait changée!

* * *

Que le spectacle commence!

R&R svp!


	2. Soirée entre filles

**Chapitre 2**

Soirée entre fille

Hermione consulta son agenda, comme tous les soir après le repas. Elle avait des devoirs…

Elle grimaca. N'avait elle pas dit qu'elle allait arrêter de passer toutes ces soirées à bosser? Après tout elle était l'une des meilleures élèves de Poudlard et si quelque'un pouvait s'accorder une soirée de glande c'était bien elle.

Mais… Elle ne pouvait se décider. C'était un premier pas difficile à prendre. Elle sentait déjà le sentiment de culpabilité venir. Et une certaine crainte…

Oui, elle avait des devoirs. Mais elle avait bien une semaine d'avance. Elle avait déjà lu tous les livres de tous les cours et connaissait par cœur toutes ce qu'elle pourrait apprendre, alors où était le problème?

La voie de la sainteté, perverse, vient doucement lui susurrer: Oui, mais combien de temps crois-tu que tu puisses tenir ta belle avance? A ne pas travailler dur et régulièrement tu risque bien de finir par devenir aussi maladroite que Neville!

Hermione poussa un soupir. Elle était si compliquée! Ce débat intérieur lui tapait sur les nerfs et elle commenca à contempler sa trousse d'un air sombre. L'idée fit son chemin jusqu'à son cerveau. Elle n'avait pas envie de faire ses devoirs… Ca c'était une première. Elle n'avait jamais eut à se forcer jusqu'à présent, elle travaillait parce qu'elle en avait envie, poussée par sa curiosité.

Elle se leva précipitement le débat était clot, elle allait s'amuser. Hé! Elle jubilait, ravie, comme libérée d'une grande contrainte.

Ce soir, les filles se réunissaient pour parler des derniers ragots, fringues, mecs et coiffures. Il était temps qu'Hermione aille y jeter un coup d'œil!

Mais en montant les escaliers, elle sentie sa bonne volontée s'effriter.Après tout, elle avait toujours détesté ce genre de petits rassemblements et… Elle craignait de s'y ennuyer.

« Coucou! Tu ne travailles pas? Fit Ginny en voyant Hermione remonter ses affaires.

-Euh, non. Je crois que j'ai besoin de distraction. Je pensais aller retrouver les filles pour leur hum, petite soirée. Tu y vas toi? Hermione se sentait un peu genée et les yeux ronds de Ginny ne faisait rien pour arranger les choses.

-Moi, non! Eclata de rire Ginny devant la mine dépitée d'Hermione. Les filles vont passer leur temps à faire des simagrées pour savoir laquelle est la plus belle ou raconter les derniers ragots!

Elle se pencha et ajouta sur le ton de la confidence: Et moi ce que j'aime dans les ragots c'est les vivre et les créer! Si tu veux de la distraction, suis moi ma Chérie. » Clin d'œil et sourire malicieux.


End file.
